moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Journal of Gaerret Canmore
The book is a personal journal which Gaerret Canmore keeps with him on his person almost at all times. It's a plain leatherbound book with the word: "DUNKELD" etched on the cover. It looks to be a few years old and is slightly weathered. Previous Entries up to Seventy-Six Previous entries are made up of his life after the fall from the tower in Hillsbrad approximately five years ago. The first twenty or so entries were fairly regular. Every few days during his recovery, he would write his thoughts down and future plans. After his recovery, the entries became much more sporadic. They detail his leaving of the path of the righteous, taking on more and more mercenary contracts and work that require him to do evil deeds. Entry seventy-five is dated approximately three weeks before entry seventy-six and details his excitement to his return to Stormwind, his final payment on his medical debt, and his intention to confess his sins to the Church. Entry Seventy-Six Journal entry seventy-six, July eleventh, six-twenty-three K.C. It has been three weeks since my last entry. I wrote about how I was to have finally paid off my final debt to the doctor’s that fixed me up after my fall, and how I would have a break in my life, even if it was for a week. Unfortunately, that hasn’t been the case. In the past three weeks, I have aided the Argent Bulwark, commanded by Lord-Commander Lantos Swiftmane or Swiftman establish a foothold at Corin’s Crossing. Battle was hard. My armor was ripped open, I took injury, and my last horse was cut in half. The Lord-Commander compensated me for my aid to them. Then it was the Barony of Lontshire, to which I served for one week during her border dispute with some neighboring Baron. The Stormwind Lords are the most stable Kingdom from the outside, but on the inside it is less than stable. Then there is this Crusade – I was promised during my confession that this Crusade would put me on the path of righteousness once more, which I would be a good man and I wouldn’t have to lift my sword to kill another innocent again. Three days of intense battle has ensued. On all three days, I have fought with powerful and honorable warriors, knights, and the like known as the Royal Army of Queen Madelynne I. Perhaps this is what the Light willed of me – It saved me from the fall to put me on a path towards Her Majesty of Lordaeron. Perhaps the Light wishes me to serve Lordaeron, to finally settle down. One thing is for certain: The House of Dunkeld must rise again. It has been more than a hundred years, but my family will be restored to power. Whether it is in Lordaeron, attached to the Church, or any other secular power. Light guide me and give me strength to survive the coming battles. Entry Seventy-Seven Entry seventy seven, July Fifteenth, six-twenty-three K.C. Where to begin? The battles have been going well for our side. I fought next to the Queen’s Royal Army once against on the field at the Undercity. That courtyard held some of the bloodiest fighting I have ever participated in, even bloodier than that Stromgarde civil war a year or two back. From what I’m told, we’re going to Quel’thalas next. I’ve only been there once, and it was when I was a boy. I remember that the sun was always shining. It will be much different than what it is now. Lordaeron is simply dreadful in the fact that it’s always overcast. Jaeson told me he’s never been to Quel’thalas, so it’ll be quite the experience for him. Even though we go as invaders, we will be able see what Quel’thalas has become since the Third War in the army and around the camp. The Queen’s Men aren’t with us in this leg of the campaign. I believe they feel as though they have other priorities other than this invasion. They stayed long enough to aid in the Lordaeron portion because it benefited them. I shall not think about it too much. We leave in the morning. I’ll write again once this is all over. Entry Seventy-Eight Entry seventy-eight, July Sixteenth, six-twenty-three K.C. I take back what I said the last entry. Tonight was the bloodiest battle I have been in. The Congregation’s forces were desperate to get out of the Ghostlands. Our ships were burned down to their frames, we had both relics with us, and we were surrounded by enemies. We had no hope of getting out alive or not being captured until the Queen’s forces arrived. I will not lie. If not for the Queen’s forces, I would probably not be writing in this book right now. My hopes and dreams for the rise of the House of Dunkeld would’ve been absolutely diminished. Gone. Disappeared. Seeing the gallantry and valor that the Queen’s forces had in the field, however, was inspiring. Their sacrifice tonight has put my thoughts more towards throwing myself in with the Queen of Lordaeron and her stalwart men and women. However, having such a close call has also given me a lot to think about. If I die, I only have a sister, where she is I do not know. She cannot continue the Dunkeld line, so I must continue it myself. Thus, while pursuing the Queen’s forces, I must pursue the taking of a wife. There was the noble lady… Amiyna. Lady Amiyna, in that Elven duchy of Quel’Athilien. I might contact her, as I owe her a walk. Once we rest and clean ourselves up, it is off to Blackmarsh. Once that business is settled, a letter to Lady Amiyna. Category:Items Category:Documents Category:Books